Los fantasmas del pasado
by stregoika
Summary: Los años han pasado desde que Carrie dejó el Sweet Amoris, ahora, gracias a una reunión de nuevos alumnos vuelve a encontrarse con la persona que más daño le hizo: Nathaniel, así como con Castiel quien la ayudó cuando más lo necesitaba. Pero hay algunas historias que se quedan a medias y necesitan un final, ¿será demasiado tarde para recomponer el pasado?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer applied

LOS FANTASMAS DEL PASADO

"_Nathaniel cerró la puerta del aula de delegados dejándolos a los dos a solas._

_-Hay algo que necesito decirte, y que no sé cómo hacerlo._

_Carrie tragó saliva sin saber qué contestar, el aroma del perfume del Nathaniel no la dejaba pensar con claridad. Él se acercó y la tomó de la mano suavemente. Carrie se olvidó de respirar._

_\- Siempre has sido una persona muy especial para mí, sólo tú te atreviste a enfrentarte a mi padre, no sé que sería de mí si tú no hubieses aparecido en mi vida. - Los ojos de Carrie se empañaron y abrió la boca pero no consiguió articular palabra. - Carrie, lo he pensado mucho y creo que estoy enamorado de ti, mi cabeza intenta rehuirte, pero mi corazón te sigue a todas partes y aunque haya miles de personas, sólo consigo verte a ti. No puedo más._

_Carrie dejó escapar un gemido ahogado y dejó que Nathaniel se aproximara hasta que apenas unos milímetros separaron sus labios._

_\- Nath... - Ambos se fundieron en un beso dulce y lento, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo..."_

Carrie se despertó de pronto y miró el reloj, ¡era tardísimo! Se vistió y, sin apenas peinarse, corrió escaleras abajo. Abrió el buzón sin prestar atención a su contenido, llegaba tarde a sus clases en la universidad y no tenía tiempo de de mirar la publicidad que día tras día lo abarrotaba.

Tenía 22 años y estudiaba Enfermería en la universidad, una carrera que siempre había llamado su atencicón dada su vocación a ayudar a los demás ya desde su época como estudiante en el Sweet Amoris.

Abrió el candado de su bicicleta y a toda prisa comenzó a pedalear, tenía examen y no había estudiado demasiado, su vieja amiga la imaginación, volvería a tener que sacarla del apuro. Apretó el paso y zigzagueando entre los coches consiguió llegar al campus.

La clase estaba en silencio cuando ella entró como una tromba, todos levantaron la vista y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

\- Lo siento - Susurró mirando al suelo, y directamente se sentó en el primer hueco que encontró.

/*/*/*/*

\- ¡Seguro que no ha ido tan mal, Carrie! Siempre dices lo mismo y al final acabas aprobando. - La animaba Violeta ya en la cafetería de la facultad.

\- No lo sé, creo que esta vez he metido la pata hasta el fondo. - Respondió la joven sin mucho entusiasmo. - ¿Cómo han ido tus clases de arte?

\- Bueno, aún estoy muy perdida, pero disfruto mucho de ellas. - Comentó la chica dando un sorbo a su bebida.

De repente, estando las dos sumidas en sus pensamientos, el teléfono de Carrie comenzó a sonar.

\- ¡Carrieeeeee! ¿Has recibido la carta? ¡Dios mío, estoy tan emocionada que no puedo ni hablar! - Vociferó Rosalya desde el otro lado del teléfono - ¡Dime que puedes venir!

\- ¿De qué narices estás hablando, Rosa? - Pregunto Carrie que había separando el teléfono de su cara para evitar quedarse sorda.

\- ¡La reunión, boba! ¿No has recibido nada? - Carrie recordó que esa mañana no había prestado atención a lo que metía en su mochila y rápidamente la abrió sacando un montón de papeles arrugados.

\- No he tenido tiempo de mirar nada, Rosa, pero ahora mismo la leo, ¿te importa si hablamos más tarde?

\- No, claro... ¡pero ve pensando en qué ponerte! - Carrie colgó sacudiendo la cabeza, Rosa nunca iba a cambiar.

Violeta y ella se pusieron a rebuscar entre los montones de publicidad y al fin encontraron las dos invitaciones de las que hablaba Rosa.

**Querido Exalumn ,**

**Me alegra enormemente comunicarte que el instituto Sweet Amoris está organizando una reunión de antiguos compañeros para celebrar el 50 aniversario de su apertura.**

**Es una ocasión ideal para ponerse al día con sus amigos y recordar los buenos momentos que pasaron entre estas paredes.**

**Confirme asistencia para el viernes 15 de mayo.**

**Atentamente,**

**Sr. Boris**

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando leyó el nombre de su antiguo instituto. Apenas mantenía el contacto con sus ex-compañeros. Kentin, Violeta, Alexy y Rosa habían continuado su amistad más allá del bachillerato, pero los demás...

\- Carrie, ¿me ecuchas? - Violeta llevaba un rato hablando sola. - Te preguntaba si estás preparada para enfrentarte a tus fantasmas...

-Violeta, no hay fantasmas. El pasado es el pasado, ya no somos unos críos. - Intentaba convencerse a sí misma, pero el solo hecho de tener que enfrentarse a Castiel y Nathaniel otra vez hacía que su estómago se encogiera. - Creo que voy a irme a casa, ¿vienes?

\- Aún tengo la clase de escultura, ¿estás segura de que estarás bien? Sabes que no me gusta faltar, pero no quiero dejarte sola.

\- Eres un sol, Violeta, pero iré a casa y haré comida para las dos. Luego podemos ver una peli y así no pensaré en más tonterías.

-Está bien, pero ya sabes lo que pienso, hiciste lo correcto en su día.

*/*/*/*

La tarde pasó rápido, desde que vivía con Violeta siempre había algo que hacer. Su amiga era muy despistada, pero siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudarla. Comieron y vieron una película de zombies, ambas bajo una manta para evitar ver las tripas y las salpicaduras de sangre.

Después de cenar llamó a Rosa y organizaron una tarde de compras para el fin de semana, a la que Alexy y Kentin no podían faltar. De repente, la idea de la reunión se le antojó más llevadera, sus amigos estarían ahí, y eso la llenaba de alegría.

Se metió en la cama con la cabeza dando vueltas como un torbellino, no lo podía creer, su vida siempre era igual, nunca podía concentrarse en las cosas importantes por todas las locuras que pasaban a su alrededor.

Su mente voló hasta sus últimos días del Sweet Amoris, los días amargos.

_"Los exámenes finales habían sido agotadores y Carrie sólo pensaba en ver a Nath esa tarde para poder recuperar el tiempo perdido y hacer que su relación volviera a ser como antes. Últimamente el chico sólo tenía tiempo para estudiar y se le notaba muy irascible._

_Sabía que Nath había quedado para estudiar con Melody en una de las aulas así que Carrie pretendía sorprenderle y llevarlo al parque para que se despejara. _

_Abrió la puerta con cuidado de no derramar el café que les había preparado, pero sus manos fueron incapaces de sostenerlo cuando contempló la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos._

_La sangre se le heló y y se quedó paralizada, intentando buscarle una explicación lógica._

_Melody, sentada en el regazo de Nathaniel y con los brazos rodeando su cuello, lo besaba apasionadamente, mientras, un entregado Nathaniel, la correspondía._

_\- Pero... ¿Qué...? - Balbuceó Carrie y su corazón se partió en mil pedazos cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Nathaniel._

_Sin esperar respuesta salió corriendo por el pasillo en dirección al patio sin hacer caso a Nathaniel, que gritaba su nombre. Una mano atrapó su muñeca y la obligó a mirar hacia atrás, ahí estaba Nath con los ojos empañados en lágrimas._

_-Yo... No quería que te enterases así. - Dijo entrecortadamente. - Puedo explicarlo, Carrie, necesito explicárte... - Carrie no dejó que terminara la frase, su mano voló hasta la mejilla de Nathaniel, callándolo. Él la dejó ir, sin añadir nada más_."

Una lágrima solitaria resbaló su mejilla, el dolor de hacía años se había convertido en rabia, ¿por qué se tuvieron que reír así de ella? Si Nathaniel y Melody iban a la reunión, ¿cómo iba a reaccionar? Respiró hondo, era una persona adulta y habían pasado más de cuatro años. Todo aquello era historia. Dio media vuelta y trató de recordar el temario del examen del día siguiente.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer applied

\- ¡Buenos días, dormilona! - Rosa la zarandeó para despertarla y cuando abrió los ojos Violeta sonreía con una cámara de fotos en la mano. - ¿Qué pasó anoche? ¿Mucha juerga? Casi olvidas nuestro día de compras...

Carrie se frotó los ojos tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos, el día anterior había terminado sus exámenes y salió a tomar unas copas con los amigos de su clase... por lo que parecía, se le había ido de las manos.

\- Venga, date prisa, desayuna, Kentin y Alexy están esperándonos en el centro comercial. - Violeta le acercó una bandeja con zumo de naranja y tostadas recién hechas, olía de muerte.

-Sois las mejores, chicas.

Mientras desayunaba, Rosalya abrió su armario y comenzó a farfullar y a rebuscar.

-¡Dios santo! Pero, ¿tienes algo que cueste más de 5 euros? ¡Cómo puedes conservar esta falda! Es de hace cinco temporadas, Carrie, ¿en qué estás pensando? - Rosa eligió lo que consideró oportuno y salieron a la calle.

El centro comercial estaba abarrotado, Kentin y Alexy las esperaban en una de las cafeterías, Carrie sonrió, les había costado, pero se les veía tan felices juntos. Violeta hizo ademán de sentarse con ellos pero Rosa la detuvo, no había tiempo que perder, las charlas eran secundarias para ella.

Alexy abrazó a Carrie y le susurró algo como... "¿estás preparada?"

La mañana, que comenzó siendo tranquila, terminó por ser una carrera en la que Alexy y Rosa no paraban de discutir y los demás se limitaban a probarse lo que les decían. Kentin empezó a hartarse pero Alexy lo acalló con carantoñas.

\- Sabes que no me gusta que hagas eso en público... - Murmuró Kentin sonrojándose.

\- Sabes que me da igual, he estado demasiado tiempo escondiéndome. - Le contestó Alexy resueltamente y le dio un beso cariñoso.

Finalmente, cuando todos tuvieron conjunto para la reunión, se sentaron a comer en una de las terrazas cercanas al centro comercial, hacía un día estupendo y no era mala idea intentar tomar un poco el sol.

Pidieron su comida y hablaron de sus vidas, los estudios, trabajos, amores...

\- Bueno, Carrie, para ti esto va a ser todo un reto, ¿no? - Inquirió Alexy

\- Bueno... intento tomármelo con filosofía, ha pasado mucho tiem..

\- ¡Oh, vamos! Deja de intentar parecer fuerte, te conocemos demasiado bien... - La interrumpió Rosa - ¿O es que acaso das saltos de alegría por volver a ver a Nath?

Todos se callaron de pronto y miraban a Carrie intentando leer sus pensamientos, Rosa acababa de decir El Nombre.

\- Podemos hablar de otra cosa si quieres. - Dijo Violeta que sabía lo incómoda que se sentía Carrie.

\- Si, creo que ya tuve suficiente cuando Peggy lo publicó en el periódico. Jamás me he sentido tan humillada.

\- Vaya malnacida. - Espetó Kentin. - Deberíamos haberle dado su merecido a la periodista de pacotilla.

\- Mi pequeño Don Quijote, es mi caballero andante particular... - Todos rieron ante el comentario de Alexy y el ambiente se relajó.

Continuaron hablando de sus compañeros del instituto y rememorando anécdotas que hacían que se desternillasen de la risa.

\- ¿Os acordáis del lío que hubo con Debrah y Castiel? - Preguntó Alexy - Y lo que nos costó que abriese los ojos el muy alcornoque.

\- Tarde o temprano Carrie lo hubiese convencido, Castiel se moría por ti... - Dijo Rosa con una sonrisa picarona.

Castiel...

"Un artículo, no se lo podía creer, ¡Peggy había publicado la historia de Nathaniel y Melody y ahora todo el mundo lo sabía!

Carrie estaba escondida en el sótano, no quería que nadie la encontrase. Se sentía humillada y traicionada, era como si no pudiese confiar en nadie.

La puerta se abrió de repente y alguien bajo las escaleras a toda prisa, Carrie miró el reloj, las clases acababan de terminar así que no podía quedar mucha gente en el instituto. Vio por el rabillo del ojo a Castiel echo una furia que arremetió contra los trastos que había por el suelo y le dio un puñetazo a la pared. De repente, reparó en ella y abrió mucho los ojos.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - Escupió más que habló. - ¿A qué juegas? Deberías salir ahí y dar la cara.

\- Castiel, déjame en paz, no tengo ganas de nada. - Lo miró fijamente, desafiante; él estaba de pie frente a ella, tenía la cara cubierta de magulladuras y una brecha en el labio. Carrie frunció el ceño. - ¿En qué demonios andas metido ahora? ¿Qué has hecho?

\- ¿Qué he hecho? Le he dado una lección al delegado... Alguien tenía que hacerlo así que no me mires con esa cara.

Carrie dejó escapar un sollozo, estaba harta. Castiel lo solucionaba todo de la misma manera.

\- No me hace sentir mejor que te dediques a pelearte. Pareces un crío.

\- ¿Esa es tu manera de agradecerme que me preocupe por ti? - Le dijo, levantando una ceja.

\- No voy a agradecerte que me hayas usado como excusa para darle unos cuantos puñetazos a Nath, me parece patético. - Le empujó para poder salir del sótano, ya había tenido suficiente.

\- Eres insoportable, no me extraña que se haya ido con otra, aunque Melody... podría al menos haber tenido mejor gusto.

Carrie se dirigió hacia él hecha una furia y levanto la mano dispuesta a descargar toda la frustración acumulada, había despertado a la bestia que llevaba dentro. Castiel la agarró fuerte de la muñeca obligándola a detenerse y acorralándola contra la pared.

\- Al fin reaccionas como la Carrie que yo conozco.

Fue un momento intenso, sus miradas parecían fuego, Carrie no podía creer lo que estaba pasando y se obligó a a mantenerse firme.

\- Eres un imbécil, Cassy.

Todo pasó muy rápido, Castiel la tomó por la cintura y hundió su boca en la de Carrie. Carrie se olvidó de pensar, se despidió del espacio y del tiempo y se entregó al presente. Sus brazos atrajeron a Castiel hacia sí. Se entregó al beso como si el mundo fuera a llegar a su fin."

\- ¡Vuelve de las nubes, Carrie! - Exclamaba Alexy cuando la chica volvió a la realidad. Todos la miraban tratando de adivinar qué pasaba por su cabeza. Rosa entrecerró los ojos, escrutándola en silencio. Cuando su amiga hacía eso daba mucho miedo, era como un ordenador gigantesco comparando datos.

\- ¿Hay algo que no sepamos? - Preguntó con sospecha. Carrie respiró hondo, a lo mejor había llegado el momento de contarles los verdaderos motivos de su misteriosa desaparición.

\- Nathaniel no fue el único motivo por el cuál desaparecí ese verano. - Confesó Carrie mirando al suelo - Algo más pasó antes de que terminaran las clases... algo que no me pude perdonar.

Todos se acercaron a ella, no querían perderse ni una palabra de su relato. Carrie miró a Violeta, hasta ese momento la única persona que lo sabía.

\- Si crees que con una frase mal explicada nos vamos a conformar, te equivocas. ¡Habla! - Exclamó Alexy sentado al borde de la silla.

\- Castiel y yo tuvimos algo el día que salió el artículo de Peggy. - Carrie notó cómo sus mejillas ardían y era incapaz de mirar a sus amigos.

-¿Qué? - Gritó Rosa - ¿Y yo no sabía nada? Maldita seas, Carrie, pensaba que nos lo contábamos todo...

\- Y lo hacemos... estaba demasiado avergonzada, Castiel y yo siempre tuvimos mucha química pero jamás pensé que iba a resolverse así. Después de esta tarde, sólo quería irme de vacaciones con mis padres y no volver nunca... - Terminó con un hilo de voz. - Espero que no me juzguéis.

\- Nosotros compadeciéndote pensando que llorabas por Nathaniel y resulta que llorabas por lo mal que besa Castiel... - Comentó Kentin sarcásticamente y todos rieron.

Llegaron a casa tarde ese día, había disfrutado muchísimo con sus amigos, y haberles contado lo que pasó con Castiel había hecho que todo pareciera más fácil de llevar.

Ahora sólo faltaba esperar a la semana siguiente y hacer frente a todas aquellas situaciones de las que había huido años atrás. Se dedicó a mirar fotos antiguas antes de meterse a la cama, aún guardaba un colgante que Nath le había regalado, lo sostuvo entre sus manos y, sin saber porqué, una carcajada nerviosa se le escapó.


	3. Chapter 3

Los días volaban hacia la reunión y Carrie no podía evitar ponerse cada vez más nerviosa. Sin saber cómo, era ya sábado, y se encontró a sí misma vistiéndose mecánicamente frente al espejo. Decidió no llamar demasiado la atención, los últimos días del instituto ya había hecho suficiente. Maquilló sus ojos discretamente y recogió su cabello con unas sencillas orquillas. Imaginó la expresión de Rosa al verla y no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Abrió la caja de su vestido nuevo y lo miró durante un rato, debía de reconocer que era precioso. Se trataba de un vestido muy primaveral en colores vivos. La falda era un poco corta para su gusto, pero sin llegar a ser excesivo. Tenía mucho vuelo y unos tirantes demasiado finos, por lo que decidió coger una chaqueta. Ya estaba.

Alguien golpeó la puerta de su cuarto.

\- Adelante - Dijo la chica mirándose al espejo por última vez. Armin abrió la puerta muy sonriente, hacía tiempo que no se veían pues él estudiaba en otra ciudad. - ¡Armin! Qué sorpresa, no tenía claro si ibas a poder venir o preferirías quedarte en casa con tu consola, ya sabes, como en los viejos tiempos. - Bromeó Carrie.

\- No podía perderme el evento, la realidad en el Sweet Amoris siempre supera la ficción... sobre todo si tú estás cerca. - Carcajeó Armin y ambos se dieron un abrazo amistoso. - ¿Cómo te va, Carrie?

\- No me quejo, tenía ganas de que volviéramos a estar todos juntos, ¿nos vamos? - Carrie agarró su bolso y cerro la puerta tras ella. Se reunieron con el resto que ya los aguardaban y salieron hacia la parada del bus.

El instituto parecía abarrotado, se oía música desde fuera. Se dispusieron a entrar cuando vieron a un grupo de chicas conocidas. Carrie saludó muy amistosamente a Iris y a Kim, intentando no prestar atención a Peggy que también se encontraba con ellas, pero ella la había visto y se acercó.

\- Carrie... - balbuceó Peggy - Me alegra ver que estás bien.

\- Claro que estoy bien. - Dijo ella secamente. - Si me disculpas, me están esperando.

\- Oye espera, sé que lo hice mal. Espero que hayas podido perdonarme.

Carrie murmuró unas palabras de asentimiento y se fue, no pretendía que su día empezara de esa forma.

Sus amigos ya se habían adelantado entrando en el gimnasio. Maldijo por lo bajo, lo último que quería era estar sola en ese lugar donde podía encontrarse con cualquiera a quien no quería ver. Como por ejemplo, Melody.

\- ¡Vaya! Hola Carrie... - la saludó con una sonrisa indecisa -. Cuánto tiempo.

Carrie no supo qué contestar, no había pensado que Melody fuera a tener el valor de hablarle si se la encontraba. Intentó recomponerse y hacer como si todo aquello fuera normal.

-Hola, Melody. Sí, ha pasado mucho tiempo - Masculló Carrie evasiva - Es bueno volver a ver a todo el mundo.

\- ¡Melody! - llamó una voz que dejó a Carrie helada - Me he encontrado con Carla y te estaba buscando, deberíamos ir a saludarla... Oh, hola Carrie...

Aunque había reconocido la voz de Nathaniel a la primera, todavía no podía creerse que fuera él quien estuviera delante de ella. Durante toda la semana se había preparado mentalmente para esto y convencido a sí misma de que todo había quedado en el pasado, sin embargo, verlos a los dos juntos delante de ella era demasiado.

\- Hola, Nathaniel. Me alegro de verte - Mintió Carrie evitando su mirada - Perdonad, tengo que ir a buscar a mis amigos.

\- Carrie... -Oyó que Nathaniel la llamaba y por el rabillo del ojo vio como Melody lo detuvo agarrándolo del brazo y lanzándole una mirada significativa. Muy a su pesar, Carrie se lo agradeció, no tenía ganas de hablar con él y menos en aquellas circunstancias.

Por fin consiguió entrar en el gimnasio y localizar a sus amigos que tambien parecían haber estado buscandola.

-¡Por fin llegas! - Alexy la abrazó como si llevaran años sin verse en lugar de minutos - Ya ibamos a emprender una misión de búsqueda como en los tiempos del instituto.

-Menos bromas y ni se os ocurra volver a desaparecer - Advirtió Carrie -. ¿Alguien sabía que Nathaniel y Melody seguían juntos? Porque lo están y me los acabo de encontrar cara a cara.

Aquello les dio tema de conversación para rato pues se pusieron a comentar los nuevos amoríos de sus antiguos compañeros y como habían cambiado. Reparó en que al otro lado del gimnasio, Amber y sus amigas le lanzaban miradas y se reían mientras susurraban entre ellas, había cierta gente que nunca iba a cambiar. Lejos de molestarla, esto le hizo sentir lastima por ellas ya que se habían quedado emocionalmente ancladas en los quince años.

-¡Pero si es mi cuñado favorito! - Exclamó de pronto Rosalya abalanzándose sobre Lysandro que llegaba en ese momento.

\- Soy el único que tienes. - Contestó él con su tranquilidad habitual.

Saludó a todos con una sonrisa agradable y al llegar a Carrie la abrazó cariñosamente. La chica sintió una explosión de alegría al ver a su antiguo amigo y ver que aunque habían perdido el contacto, el cariño que se tenían seguía intacto.

-Me alegro muchísimo de verte, Lysandro -dijo Carrie con sinceridad - ¿Cómo te va? Hace una eternidad que no sé nada de tí.

Se pusieron al día en unos minutos, la conversación fluia como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo., era tan fácil hablar con él...

Se enteró de que Lysandro estudiaba literatura y había continuado el grupo con Castiel, aunque ahora actuaban de manera más seria, habitualmente cobrando por ello. Tambien le dijo que Castiel había decidido no ir, ya que nunca había sido muy partidario de ir al instituto sin estar obligado a ello.

Carrie sintió una mezcla de alivio y pena al escuchar esto último. Secretamente, había albergado la esperanza de volver a verle.

\- Bueno, basta de hablar de mi - dijo Lysandro - ¿Qué ha pasado contigo estos últimos años? No hemos sabido nada de tí desde...

\- Desde que huí como una cobarde, si, puedes decirlo -cortó Carrie con un suspiro.

\- No he querido decir eso. Cualquiera habría hecho lo mismo en tu situación. Pero sabes que podrías haber contado conmigo, yo te hubiera apoyado sin dudarlo. - Carrie sintió una enorme gratitud hacia Lysandro y le sonrió mientras alzaba su vaso para brindar con él.

\- Hay veces que necesitamos alejarnos para ver los problemas con perspectiva. Gracias, Lys. - Le dijo - Espero que no sea demasiado tarde para retomar nuestra amistad.

Lysandro sonrió y ambos se incorporaron a la conversación que el grupo mantenía. Iris y Kim también estaban allí y, más tarde y a cierta distancia, incluso Melody y Nathaniel se unieron a ellos. Finalmente fue un día para recordar.


	4. Chapter 4

La rutina se instauró nuevamente en la vida de Carrie, aunque ya había terminado los exámenes aún le quedaban varios trabajos por entregar y su día a día consistía en sentarse frente al ordenador intentando concentrarse... Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba mirando el móvil y comprobando que no tuviera mensajes nuevos.

Cuando por fin logró centrarse, la vibración de su teléfono la hizo saltar. Comprobó el mensaje, que era de lysandro invitándola a ella y al resto de sus amigos a ir a un concierto que daba con su grupo la próxima semana. Era en un bar cerca de su casa, así que no tenía excusas. Las manos empezaron a temblarle desmesuradamente, la única vez que había visto un concierto de su grupo no había podido parar de mirar a Castiel, hasta Rosalya había admitido que la guitarra le daba un aire muy sexy.

Le comentó los planes a Violeta que pareció encantada, incluso se ofreció voluntaria para tomar algunas fotos ya que las necesitaba para una de sus asignaturas.

Salió de casa dispuesta a entregar uno de los trabajos, tuvo que trazar un mapa mental ya que debía encontrarse con el profesor en la facultad de economía, le habían trasladado allí mientras su despacho era reformado.

Dejó la bici apoyada en un árbol, al fin y al cabo iban a ser sólo unos minutos. Se apresuró a entrar en el edificio, era enorme. Carrie se encontró totalmente perdida mirando los carteles que indicaban direcciones.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda? - Inquirió alguien detrás de ella. Carrie se giró y vio a Nathaniel que sostenía una carpeta, esta vez estaba solo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Acertó a preguntar ella.

\- Eso debería decirlo yo, estudio aquí. ¿Buscas algo, Carrie?

\- En realidad busco el despacho de uno de mis profesores, pero creo que puedo apañármelas sola, gracias. - Se acercó hasta el mostrador de conserjería donde le informaron de que podía entregar allí mismo su trabajo. Agradeció al conserje su ayuda y dio media vuelta. Nathaniel la estaba esperando.

\- Creo que necesitamos hablar. Sé que han pasado muchos años pero siento que necesito saber que me has perdonado. - Nathaniel parecía realmente necesitarlo.

\- No hace falta remover el pasado, entiendo lo que sucedió. No quiero que le demos más vueltas. - Paró de andar y le miró directamente a los ojos. - Te perdoné, Nath. Es todo.

Nathaniel suspiró aliviado y la acompañó hasta donde Carrie había dejado la bici, de vez en cuando intercambiaban algún comentario.

\- No me lo puedo creer. - Carrie se dio cuenta de que su bici había desaparecido y empezó a maldecir, esa bici la había comprado con todos sus ahorros. - ¡No me lo puedo creer!

Nathaniel la miró sin saber cómo reconfortarla, y esbozó una sonrisa.

\- Ya había olvidado el carácter explosivo que tienes.

\- Cállate, ¿qué se supone que tengo que hacer ahora? - Carrie estaba fuera de sí, por cada cosa buena que le pasaba siempre había tres malas. - No tengo ni un maldito euro, ¿cómo voy a ir a casa?

\- Deja que te lleve, tengo el coche aparcado ahí fuera.

Carrie dudó, pero no tenía más opciones. Echó a andar delante de Nathaniel mientras llamaba a la policía para denunciar el robo.

El coche de Nathaniel no era ninguna maravilla, pero al menos aún conservaba las cuatro ruedas y el motor. Carrie fue a abrir la puerta pero Nathaniel la detuvo.

\- Esto... sólo abre desde dentro. Tengo que llevarlo al taller pero con las clases... - Carrie no pudo reprimir una carcajada y Nathaniel rió con ella aliviando la tensión.

El trayecto apenas diez minutos, Nathaniel entró en la calle y aparcó.

\- Te va a parecer muy raro pero, ¿te apetece tomar un café? - Le ofreció Nathaniel.

\- Mi casa está aqui arriba y tengo cafetera, además la puerta se puede abrir desde fuera - Dijo Carrie divertida.

\- Está bien. - Accedió Nathaniel.

Subieron al piso y se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina, Carrie le ofreció unas pastas que Violeta había hecho el día anterior. Se pusieron al día, fue una conversación agradable en la que dejaron de lado de una vez por todas los rencores y las malas palabras. Carrie no quería tener con él una amistad, pero le reconfortaba saber que podían hablar como personas adultas que eran.

Cuando Nathaniel se disponía a irse, la puerta de la casa se abrió y Violeta y Alexy entraron entre risas. Se quedaron de piedra cuando vieron a Nathaniel recogiendo las llaves de su coche de la mesa de la cocina. Nathaniel se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

\- Hola, chicos, perdonad yo ya me iba - Murmuró - Gracias por el café, Carrie.

En cuanto hubo cerrado la puerta los dos amigos se abalanzaron sobre ella, Alexy incluso llamó a Rosa para contárselo. No se quedarón muy conformes con las explicaciones de Carrie, pero ella no tenía ganas de discutir así que dejó que siguieran montándose sus películas.


	5. Chapter 5

Era sábado por la tarde, Carrie escuchaba música tumbada en la cama. Buscando por internet había encontrado algunas canciones del grupo de Lysandro y Castiel y le parecía buena idea saberse el estribillo de alguna, así el concierto sería más ameno.

Sonaban bien, tenían un estilo menos agresivo que hacía años y habían refinado sus melodías. Aún así, la voz de Lysandro seguía siendo igual de poderosa y los acordes de la guitarra de Castiel retumbaban por la habitación.

Violeta asomó la cabeza tras la puerta y Carrie bajó el volumen de la música.

\- ¿Aún estás así? ¡El concierto empieza dentro de media hora! - Carrie miró el reloj, ¿cómo podía ser tan despistada?

Se puso lo primero que encontró y cubrió sus ojeras con un poco de maquillaje, había pensado en arreglarse más pero definitivamente no había tiempo. Lanzó un suspiro mientas salía de casa, ¡vaya desastre!

Llegaron al bar y pidieron unas bebidas en la barra, el concierto aún no había comenzado pero los chicos ya preparaban las pruebas de sonido. Carrie estiró el cuello tratando de ver a Castiel pero no parecía estar ahí.

\- ¡Carrie, Violeta! - Ambas se giraron en dirección a la voz que las llamaba, era Iris. - ¡Qué casualidad! ¿Cómo vosotras por aquí?

\- ¡Hola, Iris! Lysandro me mandó un mensaje invitándonos a venir, ¿y tú?¿ Sueles venir a sus conciertos? - Preguntó Carrie con curiosidad. No imaginaba que Iris tuviera tan buena relación con los chicos, no pudo evitar una punzada en el estómago.

\- De vez en cuando, suenan genial ya lo veréis.

Las tres dejaron de hablar cuando el sonido de una guitarra eléctrica rasgó el aire. Ahí estaba Castiel, con la mirada fija en las cuerdas y rasgueando con fuerza. El concierto comenzó y Carrie no podía apartar la vista del joven. Todo el mundo comenzó a vitorear y a empujar a su alrededor, tratando de acercarse más al escenario.

Iris parecía saberse la discografía entera, ya que cantaba a voz en grito cada una de las letras. Carrie se contagió de su entusiasmo uniendose a ella en los estribillos que recordaba. De pronto un acorde de guitarra sonó fuera de tono y Carrie levantó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada fija de Castiel que casi la quemaba, aunque un segundo después le pareció habérselo imaginado, ya que el guitarrista había retomado impecablemente su melodía sin prestarle atención.

El concierto continuó sin que Castiel volviera a levantar la vista de su guitarra, incluso cuando Lysandro les dedicó una canción expresamente a ellas, el chico continuó ignorándola.

Finalizado el concierto, Iris las arrastró hacia el escenario para poder hablar con los chicos. Carrie se acercó automáticamente a Lysandro.

\- Ha sido genial, Lysandro, habéis mejorado muchísimo. - Dijo la chica sonriendo.

\- Muchas gracias, Carrie. - Carrie iba a continuar hablando con él pero una de las componentes del grupo se acercó a Lysandro y se lo llevó hacia la barra del bar.

La joven se vio sola en medio del escenario, no había rastro de Violeta ni de Iris... sólo estaba Castiel guardando su guitarra en una inmaculada funda de cuero. Carrie dio un largo trago a su bebida y respiró hondo, había llegado el momento.

\- Hola... - murmulló, se sonrojó por lo patético que había sonado. Tuvo la esperanza de que no la hubiese oído pero Castiel se giró.

\- Pásame esos cables. - Gruñó Castiel de malas formas.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Los cables que estás pisando, pásamelos. - Carrie dio un respingo y se los tendió.

Castiel bebió de su cerveza y la miró de arriba a abajo.

\- Si buscas a Lysandro está en la barra - dijo secamente.

\- Ya sé donde está Lysandro, estaba buscándote a tí - respondío Carrie

En ese momento, una chica de las que habían estado saltando en primera fila se abalanzó sobre Castiel y cambió la cerveza ya vacía del chico por una llena, quedandose colgada de su cuello.

\- Pues parece que alguien me ha encontrado primero - contestó Castiel con una sonrisa nada agradable, rodeando la cintura de la chica con el brazo para apretarla más a él.

Carrie apretó los puños con indignación mientras les taladraba con la mirada. Se dió la vuelta indignada, dispuesta a buscar a Lysandro y a las demás. Les encontró brindando cerca de la barra.

-Carrie ¿Has visto a Castiel? - preguntó Lysandro con una mirada significativa.

\- Está ocupado -contestó Carrie, quitándole importancia.

Lysandro lanzó un vistazo hacia dónde se encontraba su amigo, aparentemente pasando un buen rato con un puñado de grupis y una pila de latas de cerveza.

-No te lo tomes a mal, ultimamente está un poco perdido -trató de excusarle el chico.

-¿Y cuándo no lo ha estado? -suspiró Carrie - bueno, y, ¿ dónde está Violeta?

-Parece que ella también está pasando un buen rato -comentó Iris señalando con un ademán a una esquina del local.

Carrie se echo a reir al ver a Violeta colgada del cuello del batería del grupo. No parecía tan tímida como antaño.

Siguieron hablando entre ellos animadamente, comentando el concierto e ignorando el espectaculo cada vez mayor que estaban dando Castiel y sus fans, hasta que el vaso de Carrie voló de sus manos cuando una de las chicas que estaba con Castiel casi le cayó encima. No parecío importarle demasiado, ya que ni siquiera se molestó en pedir disculpas.

Lysandro contemplo la escena con el ceño fruncido y se acercó a Castiel con decisión.

-¿No crees que ya has tenido suficiente por hoy? -le reprendió severamente - Mira el espectaculo que estás dando, y encima delante de Iris y Carrie.

-No me conoces tan bien si piensas que me importa lo que esa piense de mí . No será ni la mitad de malo de lo que yo pienso de ella -escupió Castiel y se volvió a mirarla a los ojos - No es quién para darme lecciones de moralidad, ¿no?

Carrie ya había tenido suficiente. Se podía esperar que Castiel no reaccionase precisamente bien al verla, pero eso ya era demasiado. Le daban ganas de gritarle que madurase, habían pasado cuatro años. Pero no iba a rebajarse a su nivel. Se disculpó con Iris y le pidio que se despidiera de Violeta por ella antes de salir del local.

No había dado ni un par de pasos fuera cuando notó que alguien salía detrás de ella como un huracán.

-¡No puedes volver después de cuatro años y esperar que todo vuelva a ser como antes! -vocifero Castiel - ¡Ya no significas nada para mí, si es que alguna vez hubo realmente algo!

-¡¿Y qué quieres?! ¡¿Qué te pida perdón?! ¡Lo siento, vale! -chilló ella en respuesta - La cagué, ¿estás contento? Tenía miedo y no sabía que hacer, era una cría y tú también. Y ahora déjame en paz y vuelve con tu amiga, que te estará esperando.

Carrie se dió la vuelta y se puso a caminar de nuevo, esta vez, nadie la siguió.


End file.
